HeliotropesxNinjago
by shyjoker
Summary: Di tahun 25**, kelahiran kembar menaik 5,7%. (Weks! Lupa di sensor, lupakan!) Peradaptasian dari novel kubuat, maaf chapter 1 harus di sensor-sensor dulu. Chapter kedua nggak terlalu mungkin? T (Tua!) buat jaga-jaga!


"Kai, Kai,... KAI!" seru seorang gadis yang berambut hitam dan ngebob style, mata yang berwarna hitam dan kulit bukan putih dan bukan hitam bukan juga abu-abu(?) menggedor-gedor pintu milik seorang pemuda. "Ya, ampun Kai..! Tuh-kan, sudah di bilangin jangan tidur kemalaman masih saja ngotot!" sesal gadis itu lagi (ShyJoker (muncul ke dalam jendela) :"Kamu itu Emaknya atau Adeknya sih?" padahal Author sendiri sama aja walaupun masih Author 13 tahun dan Kakaknya 14 tahun). Akhirnya karena nggak di jawab-jawab, gadis itu mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras. Lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur yang terlihat selimut yang menggunung, "Kai bangun kenapa?!" bentaknya sambil menarik selimut kasar, tetapi apa yang di temukannya?

"Nya, ini masih jam 5 pagi, jangan berisik-berisik banget nggak sih?" tegur seorang pemuda berambut jibrak dengan warna rambut coklat, berwarna kulit sama dengan adiknya dan mata berwarna biru muda sebal dengan sikap adiknya. Lalu apa yang di temukan oleh sang gadis? Oh, ternyata..! Sebuah bantal dan guling, doi!

"Kaiiiiii! Kamu jangan bikin ribut dulu dong!" bentak adik pemuda itu yang bernama Nya kesal, Kakaknya yang bernama Kai hanya bisa nyengir, "Hehehe, sorry Nya."

"Kamu sudah mandikan? Sudah pakai baju? Sudah belajar lagi? Sudah pakai Baja(?)? Terus, terus..?" tanya Nya panik, aneh ngapain pakai baja ya? Lalu ini masih juga jam 5 pagi. "Nya, jangan panik kalang kabut begitu dong," sahut Kai sambil mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang terlalu overprotektif atau terlalu paranoid tingkat kakap(?). "Tetapi, tetapi selama hidup kitakan hanya berkerja untuk kehidupan dan uang kita sudah kita simpan banyak dari pekerjaan kita, juga baru kali ini kita sekolah!" sang gadis berambut hitam lagi-lagi panik.

"Astaga, sejak Ayah dan Ibu meninggal dia jadi mudah paranoid begini (kalau hubungan masuk sekolah), jadi mendadak kangen Ayah, Ibu dan 'dia' juga." batin Kai sambil menepuk punggung adik satu-satunya.

"Kai, menurut kamu kita bisa sampai lulus nggak sih, tesnya?" tanya Nya mendadak muram. "Astagaa.., Nya kamu kenapa saja sih selama beberapa hari ini?" Kai lagi-lagi mulai khawatir akan akal sehatnya Adiknya. "Nya, tenang dulu kenapa?" nasihat Kai sambil membelai Nya, lembut.

"Oke, aku akan tenang, tenang.." Nya mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Lalu mulai menenangkan dirinya, "Baiklah, Kai kita siap-siap bawa koper dan beranjak pergi!" ucap Nya mulai terdengar ceria. Kai yang mendengarnya juga ceria dan bersyukur bahwa adiknya tidak perlu di bawa ke RSJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa) #Di bakar.

Kai mengambil koper besar berwarna hitamnya dan besarnya, dan Nya membawa koper yang sama dengan Kai hanya ada sebuah gantungan kunci di resletingnya. Sebuah ukiran besi yang bertuliskan JxN dengan berbentuk love yang cantik, sementara Kai terbuat dari besi juga, hanya berbentuk kotak dan bertulis J&K BFF. "Sudah siap nih?" tanya Kai sambil melirik Nya yang sedang menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah kecil mereka. "Sudah!" jawabnya sambil berjalan melewati sebuah panti yang bernama Apatite yang sama juga nama kota kecil mereka, hanya ada tambahan tulisan nama Мать Leswin (Mother Leswin atau Mama Leswin). Lupa di bilangin ya? Lokasi Negaranya Russia.

~~HeliotropesxNinjago~~

Kai dan Nya sampai di sebuah Stasiun yang dekat dengan kota kecil mereka. Namanya Stasiun Malyye Agat (Small Agate). "2 Tiket ke Exwield City!" pinta Kai ke kasir. "Ya, jadi 7 Rubel (mata uang kertas Russia) ini tiketnya dan tunggu 10 menit untuk datang..!" jawab kasir sambil memberikan dua tiket yang berwarna hitam dan tulisannya berwarna putih keperakan. (Readers :"Wuidih, keren!")

Keduanya lalu menunggu datangnya kereta tersebut. Sebelum mereka berdua menekuk kedua lutut terdengar suara yang sangat tidak membuat nyaman telinga. "CEPAT KAK! KITA BISA TELAT!" suara gadis yang bersuara cempreng. "ITU SANGAT NGGAK MUNGKIN DAN BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN BAHWA JAM ITU SEMPAT KUATUR BUAT BANGUN PAGI AGAR TIDAK DI KEJAR RABIES!"balas suara pemuda yang mungkin kedengarannya lebih muda dari Kai dan Nya. "Mbak, tiket ke Exwield 2!"

"Amethyyyyysttt! Sudahlah lupakan," Hening beberapa saat terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar nyaring paduan 2 sepatu skets dan suara roda koper berputar dan akhirnya berhenti setelah terdengar suara 2 orang duduk manis di belakang Kai dan Nya. (bangku stasiun ada 2 kolom depan dan belakang).

Setelah itu hening beberapa saat, stasiunnya memang sepi soalnya kebanyakan orang masih melakukan persiapan atau membuat pulau di bantalnya atau juga menari(?). "Kai, ini tuh salah jawabannya! Yang benar itu 834790!" Coba tebak apa yang Kai dan Nya lakukan? Pinter. Belajar. B-E-L-A-J-A-R. #Di tending

"Justru kamu yang salah, yang benar 3029 x 432 itu sama dengan.., (ShyJoker utak-atik kalkulator) 1308528!" Kai membenarkan, "Yap, betul kata dia." sahut orang ketiga, Kai dan Nya terperanjat dan melihat ke belakang ternyata adalah si pemuda tadi kira-kira dia 15 tahun, rambutnya pendek berwarna perak, matanya emas dan kulitnya putih. ".." keduanya masih bingung harus menjawab apa. "Maaf, maaf, namaku Onix Leon Starkon. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil memberi tangannya untuk berjabat. "Kai, Kai Ignis salam kenal." Balas Kai sambil menjabat tangannya. "Kalau aku Amethyst Chalcedony Starkon!" sahut suara keempat sambil mengeluarkan tangannya, yang penting kedua anak itu adalah orang-orang yang tadi.

"Salam ken.., eh?!" pekik Nya kaget gadis yang berteriak nyaring tadi tenyata sama dengan pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Ternyata keduanya kembar!

"Kita kembar!" lanjut Amethyst girang. "Beda 3 menit, aku yang tertua dan dia yang termuda," Onix tambahkan "Oooh, begitu.." Nya mengangguk, "Oh, namaku Nya Ignis kita berdua kakak adik beda 1 tahun kita." kata Nya lagi. "Aku lupa bahwa kelahiran kembar telah naik menjadi 5,7%" batin Kai sambil mengingat pelajaran sejarah. "Oh, iya perkalian tadi Kai memang benar~!" ucap Amethyst sambil menunjuk ke soal yang di pelajari oleh kedua bersaudara.

Akhir sang kembar dan Ignis bersaudara belajar bersama. Sampai "Nyaaa! Kaiii! Kalian jahat banget! Kok aku di tinggalin?!" terdengar suara bentakan yang sangat tidak begitu asing bagi Nya dan Kai. "Onix! Chal! Kalian mentang-mentang kembar masa seenaknya meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian sih?!" dan kali ini suara ini terdengar tidak asing lagi bagi Onix dan kembarannya. "Tiket ke Exwield!" (kenalan Kai dan Nya) "Ke Exwield!" (kenalan Onix dan Amethyst).

"Siapa yang panggil ya?" Onix mendadak suram. "Itukan si.." Mulutnya si Amethyst di bekap oleh Kakak kembarnya. "Onix! Kamu masih dendam denganku setengah tahun yang lalu ya?!" kata seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Onix, rambutnya pendek coklat pucat mata yang berwarna abu-abu. "Kai, Nya, kalian tega banget ya..!" kta seorang yang mengenal Kai dan Nya, rambut pendek, coklat matanya yang berwarna biru dan alis kanannya mempunyai bekas luka.

"Makanya kalau tidur jangan kemalaman!" ucap Onix dan Kai hampir bersamaan. Amethyst dan Nya hanya bisa merasa iba. "Nasib," batin kedua gadis itu. Semuanya saling menatap, "Baru sadar kalau ada cermin di sini.." ucap kedua pemuda yang mengenal kedua orang yang di atas.

Keduanya langsung duduk dekat yang mereka kenal, ya iyalah masa yang gak di kenal? "Sudah buat teman baru ya? Jahat kalian! Baw deh!(Lah? Kenapa kata-kata temenku malah ketulis juga?)" Kai hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya, Nya hanya bisa diam saja tersenyum malah merasa keberatan (XD). "Onix, Chal, kalian ngapain sih?" tanya males ngetiknya #PLAKK!

"Kenalkan ini Sardonix teman kita," ucap Onix memperkenalkan temannya. "Aku Jay Walker!" balas Jay sambil memperkenalkan diri.

*TUT, TUT, TUT!*

"Keretanya datang!" ucap Sardonix sambil melompat dan mulai menunggui kereta berhenti. "Maafkan temanku yang mempunyai sikap yang sangat tidak sopan," ucap Onix yang mendadak menjadi emak-emak #Di kutuk jadi batu.

"Eng, enggak apa-apa kok!" balas Nya sambil beranjak berdiri di susul dengan Kakak dan pacarnya (Cielah, pacar baru? Nya :"LAMA WOY!") Dan Keenam sahabat baru jadi-pun(?) memasuki kereta.

ShyJoker :"Sudah selesai akhirnya.., untuk kedua kalinya" (capek)

Onix, Amethyst dan Sardonix :"Kali ini bisa di terima,"

ShyJoker :"Horeeee," (lemes)

All :"Lama bangeeet..!"

Cole :"Istirahat sana..!"

Onix :"Novel yang bercerita tentang aku dan Amethyst sudah keluarkan? Baca ya~, ini tentang kejadian satu dan setengah tahun yang lalu!"

Jules :"Dan kalian akan memngatahui bagaimana rasa Onix menjadi orang yang paling tersengsara di dunia,"

* * *

P.S :"Nanti, Cole dan Zanenya muncul hanya lagi di pikirin dulu,"

* * *

Spoiler sedikit ke chapter berikutnya :

"Setiap sekolah memang ada 'TEAM' buat mengikuti turnamen Emerald, tetapi hanya terbatas seperti..!"

"Setiap Kembar memang bukannya setengah?"

"Wuapah?!"

"Huweeeee, Kai.., Jay gimana nih?!"

"Semuanya kenapa?"

"Skrip, mendingan kamu diam dulu urusan OYBSOD," (Singtakan dari : Orang Yang Berpikir Seperti Orang Dewasa)

* * *

ShyJoker :"Itu saja sepertinya, malah ada kurang memungkinkan." (X9) "Terima Kasih untuk membaca,"

Lloyd :"Perasaan kamu pernah buat yang kaya gini juga deh,"

ShyJoker :"Kuhapus karena merasa alay,"

All :"…"

ShyJoker :"Terima kasih untuk membaca~!" (sekali-kali ada yang Indonesia walaupun sedikit)


End file.
